Lonely Train
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: There are still acts of darkness and evil all over the Digital world, even after Malomyotismon's defeat. Good thing there are still heroes too. Oneshot. Post 02. OC centric. Networks of destiny abandonment inside.


Quick Networks of destiny one shot from the focus of my character.

Networks of destiny is a continuation of 02 using a large mix of Oc's and cannon characters such as Tai, Matt and Sora.

Hope you all read and enjoy. Small renouncement at the end for any of my normal readers.

* * *

His heart was racing. His eyes scanned every inch of his moving prison. He'd been taken inside a large steel train car that reeked of burnt wood and filth, barely lit with small battery powered lights held to the wall with black tape. The whole car shook back and forth as the train barrelled down the tracks. Glancing to his left, the prisoner could make out at least six of seven others just like himself in this car alone, their Digimon partners nearby out cold on the floor.

"Hey are you okay? Gaomon?" The prisoner tried to whisper to his partner with his bruised neck. Swiftly he felt the blunt end of something long strike his head as his vision blurred.

"Shut up!" He sat up slowly, feeling a liquid run down the back of his head. He glared at his attacker who wore mainly black clothing underneath a long billowing tattered grey cloak. They used some form of black material to cover the lower half of their faces but their eyes were visible, those horrible hollow creepy yellow eyes. They all had them, every last one of the captors. He could just tell this captor was smiling under his mask as he walked away, proudly brandishing a steel pipe. The captive shook his head, attempting to regain his vision. He had to do something, if only he could get to his Digivice. Slowly, he began to push himself to his feet; there were at least four captors in the car with their back to him. If he was just quiet enough he could –

"Don't. Just stay down." His blood ran cold as he glanced to his left; a captor was standing directly over him. The captive frowned; his eyes were grey, not yellow and his clothes, barely visible in the light were much smarter than the black rags the other wore.

"Get ready to untie the others and help them. You'll know when." The strange captor said quickly before moving elsewhere. Then he noticed it, the whole train was slowing down.

"Why are we stopping? What's going on?" One of the captors asked the other. No one made a move.

"You! Go check it out! Find the driver!" The prisoner looked to his side to the strangely captor who nodded and began to walk to the end of the car. He felt the wall for a handle but never found one.

"The doors at this end." One of the short captors said darkly. The kind captor looked to the roof of the car and sighed.

"I can never get that one right." He quickly pulled off the cloak and faceguard and smiled.

"Names Will. I'll be kicking your asses today." The captive finally got a good look at him and realised he was nothing like any other Digidestined he had met. His pale skin almost didn't suit his attire of smart black trousers and a royal blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the leather red waist coat that he wore proudly. The only thing that even seemed normal was his grey boots, mostly hidden by the trousers. He pulled his black fingerless gloves tighter before running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. The captives raced towards him and he reacted almost instantly. The first had his head slammed in the steel wall of the car by Will before ducked under a punch and practically threw the short man into another. He easily blocked the steel pipe and within seconds used it to knock the captors unconscious. Will dropped it with a satisfying clang and exhaled with relief. He strolled over the captive Digidestined and undid their bonds.

"You lot should get off while you can." Will said quickly before he headed to the next car.

"What about you?" One of the nameless Digidestined asked. Will grabbed his Digivice as he swung open the car door and he smiled.

"Well when you fight bad guys, there's bound to be a boss waiting." He leapt out and quickly sprinted off the tracks up the sandy hill, the sound of combat from the other trains filling the quiet air. He looked at the front of the train, noticing the huge hole that had prevented the train from continuing on its journey.

"Well, that's not what I had in mind but it works." Will noticed one of the captors racing away from the front of the train he was running towards. They noticed each other almost instantly and Will immediately recognises the bright yellow eyes of the man.

"So you're the boss?" Will asked, still clutching his Digivice. The captor gave a wordless signal and Will leapt to the side, avoiding a small red energy pulse shot. A terrifying Black Wargreymon dropped down out of the clear sky.

"Not smart. Zeed Strikemon!" Will called out to his partner as a white and gold knight shot past him, tearing into the sky, his armour glinting in the sun. Will ran to the captor and after several blistering punches, was on the ground with what he could only guess as a broken jaw. Will caught his breath for a moment as Black Wargreymon crashed into the sandy hill, a long silver sword impaled through his chest as data leaked away into the sky.

Later after rounding up each of the captors and tying them down to make sure they didn't run away, Will had begun talking with the others he had hidden on the train with.

"Who are you guys?" One of the captives asked as they stared at the bizarre mixed group before. Will looked at the group and smiled.

"We're Digidestined."

* * *

I'm aware it's been a while since I'm updated regularly to contribute to the series but I feel it's time I took a little break from writing. I've been writing Networks of destiny and other Digimon related stories for some time now and I'd like to take a break from it, try a few other genres and come back fresh.

To new readers, if you like the idea of the series, feel free to check out the series and drop any of the writers a review or message letting us know what you think.

Writers of Networks of destiny, you can all still contact me as usual and if need be, I can post (better) one shots to help you out if needed.

It's not good bye, I'll see you soon.


End file.
